A Change in Plans
by VacateSanity
Summary: Ginny Weasley thought it was wonderful that Hermione had a secret admirer. But Hermione seems less than thrilled…in fact she seems terrified….
1. Prologue

**I'm writing fan fiction again! Or….once again! The last star trek fic I decided was complete because my style of writing might change significantly if I were to continue that fic. Instead I'll probably have a sequel so if my writing style has changed with my mood it will not affect the previous fic! Anyway-I really wanted to read a good dramione fic so I decided to try and make one myself despite my dwindling memory about HP…How long ago was that? :P**

**I've looked up British slang, I've also heard it used in a lot of Btvs Spuffy fan fiction so I'm kind of used to some of it. Hope it's not improper. **

**Title: **A Change in Plans

Summary: Ginny Weasley thought it was wonderful that Hermione had a secret admirer. But Hermione seems less than thrilled…in fact she seems terrified….

Trying not to have OOC moments but I'm not entirely in my element! Not intended to be a story about the war at all! Let's just have fun with this…

* * *

PROLOGUE

"I'm done." Hermione said evenly and stood up to walk away but Ron stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"You're just upset. Hermione I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It wasn't right of me to act like it's your job to do my homework or something. I was acting like an asshole but we can get through this!"

"No, we really can't. I…tried to be a good girlfriend to you, Ronald, and you just took advantage of me. You treated me like…shite and I just let you for a long time. It's over, Ron." She slipped her arm out of his hand and he looked at her in total shock as she marched out of his room.

Their relationship was expected by the outside world, but within their close circle it was a clandestine embarrassment. Ron flirted with Lavendar Brown blatantly, he threw tantrums when she refused to do _his _homework and he never treated her like his girlfriend. Instead she was a groupie, someone to come to when he needed a date for a dance or expected his ego to be stroked. But she got nothing out of their relationship and she was currently sick of trying to repair it.

She was also currently disenchanted with the idea of being in a relationship at all.

Which was probably how she was in her current situation.

Across from her Draco Malfoy was half naked-no shirt, only the black silk slacks of his pants pushed down across his narrow hips so the lean muscles of his stomach were fully revealed as well as the dark gold happy trail.

She led him to the Room of Requirement under mutual conditions they both agreed to adhere to. The room presented the with a luxurious hotel suite with rose petals covering the velvet and silk sheets and crimson coloring everywhere.

It was quite unnecessary in Hermione's mind because she had not intentions of being romanced.

"Only one night." Hermione said sternly.

Malfoy's eyes drifted down her still clothed body and he nodded silently.

"Whatever you want." He replied huskily.

He had wanted her for _three years. Three years _watching her grow into a curved beauty, watching her waste her time on Ronald Weasley. Watching _her, _a mudblood. His father would kill him if he knew his son was doting on a woman whose blood was so worthless but he couldn't get her out of his head. He knew if he could have her just _once, _just for _one night _he'd be able to get her out of his head.

When he propositioned her a month ago she had furiously denied him. But a day ago she came to him, her eyes filled with determination and that pretty little mouth speaking words he wanted to hear. She whispered the time and place and her change of mind and he was hers. What made her change her mind was beyond him, but he didn't care.

"And no one will know."

"Of course not. Do you think I want my father to know I've sullied myself with you?" Draco scoffed harshly though his eyes were still watching her with hunger.

"Feeling's mutual, ferret." Hermione spat.

"Good." He jumped across the room and picked her up underneath her shoulders, depositing her quickly but gently on the bed in an elegant motion that seemed practiced.

He ripped open the blouse and she squeaked her displeasure when the buttons popped from their restraint, revealing the plump roundness of her breasts covered in simple ivory cloth.

He rumbled low in his chest and parted her shirt to look at her heaving chest. She saw him lick his lips and then trail one hand down the middle of her cleavage. She blushed and he looked back up at her curiously.

"Are you a virgin, Granger?"

She almost choked on her breath.

"Yes." She said and blushed even more to Draco's delight.

He paused and then pinched her nipple. She cried out in pleasure and surprise.

"Good." He replied smirking and the shirt was somehow pulled off of her completely.

He kissed her collarbone and then her neck and then her chin until his mouth brushed lightly over her lips. He brushed over her mouth lightly once more and then kissed her fully, parting her lips with his tongues and groaning into the hot cavern of her mouth as they battled in a tug and pull reminiscence of sex.

His body grew hot and he began to rock against her, pushing his full erection into thigh, murmuring huskily against her skin.

"You smell like roses and honey. I bet you taste like it too." He whispered and bit lightly on her lip.

"_Merlin, Draco!" _She moaned as his hand slipped under her bra.

He tugged lightly at the little pearl and then ripped the bra open and took the other nipple completely in his mouth. It rolled over his tongue, perking in excitement until she was moaning desperately. He loved her breast. They were heavy, softly weighted in his hands and soft, untouched velvet. And the smell of her skin was truly like roses and honey, with the added sweetness of her developing perspiration.

"Ooooh, ugh, please…yes…" She was begging and she tugged forcefully at his hair, pulling him down closer to her breasts.

"You have magnificent tits, Granger. Bloody hell," He moaned and trailed kisses down her chest and over her belly, for some reason extremely pleased by the slight feminine swell in her stomach.

He pulled her skirt completely off in a smooth motion in one hand and cold air rushed up Hermione's legs making her shiver. White cotton panties as well. The girl knew he had every intention of shagging her raw and still she wore simple white panties.

He grunted and rippled them off of her with one hand.

"What the HELL, Draco? Stop tearing my clothes! If I have to magically repair them the material will get-_Oh! Oh!" _She moaned and clutched his head which was now positioned tantalizingly between her legs as he licked once, twice and then thrice at the promising pink clitoris.

"Mmmhhm…I like the way you moan for me. I want you to moan loader." He licked the mouth of her mound and she moaned so loud it became a scream.

He kept licking her mound and sucking her clit until she wiggled beneath him desperately clinging to his hair.

"Please! Ooh! Dracodracodracodraco_-AHH-"_

Her hips rose off the bed and he pushed them back down as she came, pouring sweet and thick against his lips. He licked her desperately humming against the folds of her womanhood.

"Draco…" She moaned huskily letting go of his hair and slumping back against the bed.

"Cor you're sweet, 'Mione. Mmmm….don't get comfy…" He whispered and trailed kisses up her stomach to her breast and then nipped lightly at her neck.

"Why not?" She whispered back and he smiled at her tugging on one perky nipple.

"Because I'm not done yet." He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth and both hands pushed her hips up roughly.

"I'll go slow alright, love? Just tell me if it's too much." He whispered in her ear and she nodded mutely.

Her heart thudded in her chest and reason tried to plough through her pleasured senses. What was she doing with _Draco Malfoy? _Of all of the men at Hogwarts she could have given her virginity to-why _him?_

Draco's hard member pressed against her thigh and she gasped in surprise.

That was why.

_Because he wants me. Because he thinks of me as a woman and not a lackey, not a mother to do his homework and baby him-_

He bit into her shoulder and she jerked in surprise. As soon as she gasped Draco pushed into her and ripped through the delicate barrier keeping her from womanhood.

She let out a surprised groan and his hips stilled as he buried himself deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck. _Cor_ y'r fuckin' hot such a tight cunny-uh…'Mione." He whispered against her neck and kissed her, tugging at her lips and intertwining his tongue with hers in a furious need.

She was so tight. She gripped him like hot, wet velvet, sucking him in and trying to push him out all at the same time. He had to busy himself with kissing her pretty lips to stop himself from ramming into her over and over. Hell, he had dreamt of what she would feel like squeezing his prick but he never thought she would drive him insane like this.

"Draco…" She finally whispered as the pain subsided into something hollow and aching.

She gyrated her hips against his and he moaned into her skin.

"Please tell me I can move now baby. Please say that or stop moving your hips like that, love."

Hermione hummed against him and her hands drifted down his cheeks and across his chest. Her eyes were suddenly heavily lidded with a womanly predatory stare. It took every fiber of his being not to pummel her into the mattress for looking at him like that.

"'Mione-"

"I want you to move." She whispered and bit the underside of his chin and sucked the pulse point at his neck.

He groaned in relief and slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. She mewed and her nails bit into his skin.

"More." She demanded in his ear and he grunted in response pulling out and then pushing back in at a quicker speed.

"More, Draco. I _need _it, please-uh, uh-"

""_Mina _if you don't stop making that sound I'm going to end up coming like a pansy, baby. _Hell, bloody hell you're so damn tight._"

He pushed her hands above her head and started a fast rhythm inside of her. She felt every vein in his thick member as he stretched her, filled her so deep, but she wanted more.

"Harder. Faster. More. Draco! Draco!"

He was shagging her harder than he intended, so hard the bed beneath them was squeaking in protest and she was scratching and biting like an animal, her legs around his waist and her mouth tasting every piece of skin she could reach.

"Mmm, come for me, minx. Come for me, scream my name-wanna hear you soddin' screaming-"

"_Draco!" _Her hips arched as she spasmed and tightened impossibly around his member.

He roared her name in response and came inside of her so hard he almost lost consciousness.

They laid there, still intertwined and then he reluctantly removed himself from her. Purposefully taking his time to exit her passage and staring at her flushed face. He didn't move, instead he watched her, propped on two elbows above her, his eyes flickering against her flushed skin.

Hermione looked away from him and then rolled over but he stopped her progress, grabbing her and roughly pressing his lips against hers possessively. She moaned into him and felt his member rise against her thigh and then she remembered who she was with and she pushed him off of her and rolled out of the bed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving. Only one time remember." Hermione snapped grabbing her clothes off the floor, trying to shield her body from him as much as possible.

"One _night, _Granger. We had a deal. I'm not through shagging you yet." He barked and left the bed uncaring of his naked state.

Instead he lifted her off the floor and tossed her back onto the bed with a growl.

"I have to pack for winter break before tomorrow. Mmm, Malfoy-stop!" She murmured as he tried to possess her lips again.

"I liked it better when you called me Draco." He whispered and sucked her lip into his mouth, moving his hand down to fondle her breast.

"Stop-I have to pack…Draco…"

"Soddin' use magic. You're a witch for the love of Merlin," He practically begged, "I need you. Need it one more time."

_I'm not leaving until I've shagged you out of my head. _

She succumbed eventually. Murmuring his first name and tossing her head back in ecstasy for the second of four orgasms of the night.


	2. ONE Irrevocable

-1ONE

Irrevocable

Lucius Malfoy was a lean man with a face as beautifully crafted as his son's but older and narrower, with an admittedly aristocratic pressing of features that were somehow contemptuous without conveying any obvious emotions.

Usually his pride and staunch beliefs made him a quickly moving man of the house. If he was not signing papers in his study within Malfoy Manor he was roaming the streets of the wizarding community, casting his opinions on new laws within the ministry, dining with chairs of the Wizengamot and making his presence known with the respect demanded of his blood.

"A pureblood is blood, respect and power. The Malfoy men of this family know that," His father once told him after receiving Draco's marks from Hogwarts. Draco received all O's except for one A his first year and his father had crumbled the piece of paper with pursed lips and thrown it in the fire.

Draco clenched his teeth, both fearing his father's disappointment and the beating that would inevitably come. Lucius turned from the fireplace, his straight blond-white hair passing over his shoulders as ominously as his dark cape and raised silver cane.

That foreboding cane came down six times and Draco didn't flinch, knowing the punishment would be worse if he did.

"I don't punish you because I enjoy doing so. I punish you because I am your father and you are my son and I have to teach you how to be a man. How to _become _a man worthy of your pure blood and our prestigious man. You must exceed in everything you do so that you can earn respect by learning to respect and have confidence in your own actions.

"Some of our acquaintances do not understand this and allow their dwindling wealth to carry them throughout this world. But when wealth leaves us all that remains is our blood, our respect and the power of our influence, magic and intelligence. No matter if you were a pauper you would be worth more than any other creature that roams this earth. Understand that, Draco, and never bring this to me again." Lucius Malfoy said.

And Draco had never brought any marks home worse than an E.

Draco respected his father for his lessons. For teaching him what it meant to be a man, a pureblood and a Malfoy and he had blindly believed and followed every word and every declaration.

Except for Lucius' faith in Voldemort.

Draco didn't believe in the deaths of muggles and mudbloods. He believed in the proper segregation of their blood but not through torture, death and slavery. Why he could never feel the convictions his father possessed for the forceful subjugation of the muggleborns was perplexing.

Although a part of him believed it had something to do with his obsession with the mudblood Granger. But that was irrelevant.

What was relevant now was his father Lucius Malfoy, the proud pureblood whose dealings with Death Eaters almost cost him a life in Azkaban. His influence however, was able to prevent him from receiving the dementer's kiss and instead he was sentenced to house arrest and his family name and money was stripped from him and given to his wife Narcissa as it would be if he were pronounced dead.

But what bothered Lucius Malfoy more was the dissent of his only child Draco.

"So is this what you are now, Draco? My son a muggle-lover? My son the blood traitor who fought against _me _in a war against impure blood? Is this who you are now?" Lucius spat the first day he came back after being sentenced only to three years house arrest. A soft sentencing considering his actions in the war, a sentence that was procured only through his influences.

"I'm no muggle-lover, father. I did not, however, believe in nonsensical spilling of blood."

Lucius snickered and retired to his room.

After nineteen years it seemed Draco had finally completely disappointed his own father. His life was founded on meeting his own father's expectations and now that their relationship crumbled from the effect of the war Draco wasn't sure what his purpose in life was any more.

And then he received the letter from Hogwarts accepting his return to complete his final year, as well as his appointment as Head Boy. His initial reaction was bliss. The war had taught him humility and fear and suddenly now he remembered that he was one of the best academic students at Hogwarts and there if no where else he possessed respect that his name deserved.

And then he remembered that things had changed. His family name was cursed by the new officials ushered in after the war who despised Death Eaters and would consider him to be one no matter his true affiliations in the war. And then there were the pureblood families who regarded him as a blood traitor.

He would hardly have the following he once had or the clear cut boundaries of previous years.

And then of course there was Granger.

Since that day in the Room of Requirements he knew he had done something irrevocable. He could pretend that he didn't want her. Didn't think about her skin and taste and smell, but he did everyday and it was even worse now. Every moment in bed he remembered waking up to her scent in his sheets and it drove him mad because she was _nothing, _just another bloody _muggleborn. _

_And now he would be sharing a common room with her, unable to avoid the little bint. _

Shite.

"It won't be that bad. I mean-he fought with us in the war, remember?" Ginny said encouragingly.

Hermione Granger read the line one more time.

_Draco Malfoy will be Head Boy and we do hope that you both learn to cooperate together. _

"Bloody hell," Hermione said for the fourth time.

Ron shook his head and grabbed the paper.

"I don't understand how _he _became Head Boy." He said sniffing and shoving another chocolate frog into his mouth.

"He _is _actually the second best student in our class, after Hermione." Harry said quietly looking out the window.

"Yeah. That is true. We just forget I guess because he's such a bleeding arsewhipe!" Ginny said nodding her head.

Hermione breathed in and breathed out slowly and grabbed the paper back from Ron. The real reason she was upset was not because of Draco Malfoy's questionable association in the war, but the fact that she had purposefully tried to avoid him ever since having sex with him the year before the war began.

Shite.

She knew that would eventually come to bite her in the ass.

"I should probably go. We have a meeting with McGonnagal and we're supposed to share a…compartment." She choked out.

"Good luck, 'Mione. Remember if he tries anything me and Harry will beat his ferret ass!" Ron said and Ginny looked at Ron with one raised eyebrow.

"And so we expect you both to keep the peace between Houses. Hopefully we can start a new beginning with more House intermingling." McGonnagal said adjusting her eyeglasses.

"Of course, Headmaster." Granger said nodding.

Draco almost snorted.

She wasn't even at Hogwarts and already she was such a teacher's pet.

"Thank you both. Let us have a good year alright?" She said and stood smoothing out her dress robes before leaving the room.

"Thank you, Headmaster!" Hermione called out after her and this time without the Headmaster in the compartment Draco did snort.

Hermione turned towards him angrily.

"Do you have something to say, Malfoy?" She spat.

Draco smirked, his eyes trailed down her curves and then back up to her face twisted in anger. Both hands on her lips, golden eyes sparkling in anger and that _lip _pouting recklessly.

If he wasn't careful he was going to end up shagging her again.

"Still a suck up aren't you, Granger?" He said lazily.

Her face blushed to an incredibly lovely pink and she leaned forward in anger.

"Just because I believe in manners, Malfoy, that does not mean I am a _suck up._" Granger spat.

"I happen to be extremely courteous, Granger. _My _upbringing demands polite manners so I understand the difference between being courteous and a suck up, Granger. But I suppose I should take pity on you. You do not, after all, have the same background as I do." Malfoy said smoothly.

He saw her hands curl into fists and she turned away from him in anger pulling down her trunk.

"Look, we have to work with each other this year so let's just try to be civil, Malfoy." She said and pulled a book from her trunk.

She didn't say another word after that. Instead she pulled on her robes and read the book quietly across from him. Draco watched her, incapable of doing otherwise. She squirmed beneath his glare but refused to say anything until finally she threw the book down beside her and looked at him angrily.

"What now, Malfoy? Why are you staring at me?"

"Malfoy? I remember a time when you called me, Draco." He said huskily and leaned forward smirking.

She balked visibly.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that, Malfoy."

"I never agreed to anything, Hermione." He said.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"If you say one word about that night I _swear _I will _kill _you-" She threatened.

"Mmm, I like it when you talk dirty to me Granger." He said and lightly bit his lip wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione stood up angrily and threw her book at him.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She spat and Draco laughed dodging the book.

"You can protest but I know you like it Granger-"

"I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S BEARD! If you say anything-"

"Have sex with me."

Hermione blinked several times and stopped talking in the middle of her rant. Her accusing finger still hung in the air and she opened her mouth to speak and then closed it dubiously.

"What-what-did-what?"

"Have sex with me again." He said seriously.

"_Oh hell." _

_ This was not how she wanted to begin her year back. _


	3. TWO Just One More Time

-1 **I'm sorry if my chapters are short, but I think I've found where I intend to go with this story and so some stuff I'm really not interested in writing but I do believe should be addressed. **

CHAPTER TWO

Just One More Time

The bastard thought this was funny.

He didn't say another word the entire train ride, just watched her like a shark seeing blood in the water.

They performed their duties quietly, watching the sorting ceremony and ushering the first years to their respective houses. The day passed under McGonnagal's watchful eye and there was no time really for Draco to reiterate his previous request.

Hermione had forgotten all about his request until it was finally time to enter their room together.

McGonnagal led them to the edge of the hall and rubbed her temples wearily.

"I do believe I do not have to tell you both not to exploit the privileges we give you as Head Boy and Head Girl. We expect you to act respectfully and set an example for the rest of the students," She said sternly and gave them both a serious look before continuing, "So with that I leave you. Your password is _lemon drop._"

She turned on her heel and walked quickly down the hallway, her emerald robes swishing around her ankles like a mist.

The painting before their room was that of a tall, pale woman with long brown hair covering her nude body. Her depiction in the painting reminded Hermione of Aphrodite and the woman finally turned to them with blue eyes and asked, "You must be the new Head students. The password please!"

"Lemon drop," Hermione said immediately.

The painting nodded in agreement and slid to the side out of the way.

Hermione walked briskly forward into the Head common room.

It was large, almost like a ballroom, with a warm fireplace and several luxurious burgundy and emerald colored chairs arranged pointing towards the fireplace on a large gold and silver carpet. The couch was round and several pillows of all the different house colors was arranged on the couch.

Hermione looked at the extravagant room and then the overhead gold and white chandelier in awe.

She _knew _the Head rooms were supposed to be some of the best rooms in Hogwarts but she was not expecting this.

"Hmmm…it's…cozy," Malfoy rumbled arrogantly looking at the room nonchalantly, "Better than the dorm rooms I suppose."

Hermione turned to him with both hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? It's beautiful," She said irritated and pouting.

Malfoy smirked and chuckled walking forward. Hermione's eyes widened and her hands slid from her hips to her side and she walked backwards as he stalked forward.

"Perhaps…" He said and his eyes roamed her face, lingering on her lips and then trailing back up to her eyes, "So have you thought about it, Granger?"

Hermione gulped visibly.

"No. Absolutely not. It was a mistake in the first place. I was angry at Ron and-I wasn't thinking and I'd rather we just pretend it didn't happen." She barked nervously and slipped past him to her room.

Draco huffed and grabbed her wrist pulling her sharply back.

"Look, Granger, I'm not trying to bloody marry you. Just one shag. No one's going to bloody know. Don't act like you don't want it Granger…." He purred and his hands began stroking the underside of her wrist.

Hermione ripped her hand away and her hands returned to her hips.

"You _arrogant, selfish, _prick! What the hell is your problem? No means no, Malfoy! Or is it too hard for you to realize that I don't want you because you're so used to _daddy _giving you everything?" Hermione spat.

Draco's eyes narrowed and his smirk fell from his face. He raised an accusing finger at her.

"Shut your mouth, mudblood! You don't know a damn _thing _about my father."

She laughed spitefully.

"I think I know enough. He's a deatheater, a bigot, and a murderer. What more do I need to know about him, Malfoy?" She asked.

Draco clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

"My _father _is still my father. He's a decent man, an honest man with integrity. So don't pretend like you know him, Granger. You don't know what he's done to try and protect his family!"

"And I don't need to know! I don't _care._"Hermione spat.

Draco clenched his teeth. If she wasn't a woman he would have hit her the moment she tried to use such a low blow against him.

"You know what, Granger? Forget it. Why I would want to shag a filthy mudblood is beyond my comprehension." He spat.

"It's beyond mine as well. I'm sure you can find one of your pureblood whores instead to fulfill the position." Hermione snorted and walked away from him with her head high.

"I'm sure I can. I'd rather shag a pureblood whore than a mudblood whore any day of the week, Granger!" Draco called after her angrily.

_That bitch. _

OoOoOo

Her room was beautiful as well and embellished with the auburn and gold colors of her house.

Her luggage was already stacked neatly in the corner of the room and it only took one spell to have everything fly quickly into place.

Hermione sighed and massaged her temples.

It was a long day. She should probably sleep in preparation for class tomorrow.

_"Ooooh! _It's so much better in here, Drakey!" A squeal called from the living room followed by a giggle.

Hermione groaned against the door. It didn't take him two minutes to get settled and already he was bringing back women to his room.

Bastard.

She heard the door slam and she sighed in relief.

Hopefully he would remember to place a silencing spell on his room.

_"UH! UNH! OH MERLIN! OH MY-UUNNH!" _Pansy was screaming wildly and Hermione could hear the loud thuds of the headboard against the wall.

Hermione groaned in disgust and cast a silencing spell on her room.

This was going to be a long year.

OoOoOo

Draco rammed into her one more time and underneath him Pansy screamed and held onto his back bucking her hips.

Beneath his closed eyelids he envisioned brown hair and golden skin beneath him. He imagined the scream he just heard was from a deeper voice and the hands clutching his shoulders were smaller and much more delicate. The image was enough and he came _hard._

He sighed and almost collapsed with the image still in his mind but his eyelids flickered open and the spell was instantly broken under the strain of reality.

Pansy was writhing underneath him. Her face flushed from pleasure and her mouth twisted upwards in a grin. Draco almost screamed in displeasure at seeing her and not the woman haunting his dreams.

He withdrew from her quickly and snarled.

"Oooh, you were really good Draco. Better than usual." Pansy purred and wrapped her arm around his chest.

Draco scoffed and pushed her hand away.

"Get out, Pansy. Don't act like a virgin, you know I don't keep women in my bed when I'm through. Get out!" Draco snapped.

Pansy glared at him and slipped out of the bed collecting her clothes from the floor.

"You don't have to act like a prick all the time, Draco. I let you have these other women because I know that you _will _be mine, we're practically betrothed. But don't treat me like your common whores, Draco. You'll have to get used to me sleeping in our bed eventually." Pansy said quickly dressing and pursing her lips as she slammed the door behind her.

"The hell I will, bint." Draco murmured and sighed.

He was fucked. He was so fucked.

He couldn't get off without her _image _in his bloody mind. What the hell did that mean? He never had to imagine a specific woman before to get off so what the hell was happening?

He screwed up this time. He should have never shagged, Granger.

OoOoOo

"Hermione, you okay? Did Malfoy do something?" Ronald asked at dinner, although his question was flippant and overruled by the large plate before him.

"No. Just being an arse and bringing loud women to our room every night for the past week. He doesn't even have the decency to _silence _his room! And the common room has some sort of anti-silencing spell on it, probably as a precaution so if anything does happen someone can hear us. But that means I _can't _study in the common room because he's shagging some _girl _every day in there!" Hermione groaned.

Ginny rubbed her shoulder.

"I suppose the rumors about the Slytherin Sex God are true. I wonder if he's as good as everyone says," Ginny mused.

Hermione and Harry almost spit out their juice, Ronald choked on a piece of chicken.

"_What-what did you-?"_

"Oh geez, calm down. It's just a question. It's not like I'm going to throw myself at him!" Ginny said to the horrified table.

OoOoOo

If there was anyone outside of his family that Draco Malfoy trusted and considered as an actual friend it was Blaise Zaibini.

The olive skinned Italian came from the same breed of purebloods and though he was neutral through the war several of his immediate family members were declared Death Eaters, now imprisoned in Azkaban for their deeds or victims of the dementer's kiss.

Blaise Zaibini came from the same world as Draco Malfoy, but somehow he became a man of integrity and quiet acceptance. Malfoy knew that if there was anyone within his social circle who didn't despise muggleborns it was Zaibini.

Which was why he decided to talk to him.

Which was also why Zaibini was doubled over laughing at the top of his lungs in the middle of the hallway. Several students stared at him in surprise. He was never loud, always quiet and enigmatic and suddenly he was laughing gleefully and so hard his eyes were beginning to water.

"Damn it, Blaise! Shut the hell up!" Malfoy barked.

"I'm sorry-it's-it's just the most ironic, unfeasible situation I have ever heard! _You _and-"

"Shut _up, _I said!" Malfoy snapped.

Blaise calmed down and smiled brightly at his long time friend.

"I'm sorry, Draco. But you could see how this would be amusing," He said and then lowered his voice still smiling, "_You _shagging the _muggle_born, _Gryffindor, virgin _princess and not only _liking _it but craving it."

"This isn't funny, Zaibini." Malfoy snapped angrily.

"Drake! Look, it's obvious what you want. You said it yourself. You dream about her, think about her all the time and can't have sex with a woman and get off without thinking of Gr-"

"Just shut up and get to the point, Zaibini. I don't need you bloody reiterating every detail of my horrors." Draco snapped and resumed walked to prevent students from eyeing them suspiciously.

"You want her. You want her sexually and it seems like you may want her more than just _sexually _as well." Zaibini said seriously.

Draco snorted.

"I agree I may want her sexually, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, Blaise. I'd never want a muggleborn like _that._"

Blaise laughed.

"I remember you said once to me before that you would never sleep with a virgin again because they're too inexperienced and not good in the sack. Then you told me you'd _never _touch a muggleborn in a sexual way because you were afraid their blood would taint you. _And _I distinctly remember you telling me how horribly unattractive the Gryffindor princess was."

"What's your point, Blaise?"

"My _point _is never say never, Malfoy. You've practically broken every rule you've ever had. Why not try to go out with her?"

"Blimey! Blaise I'm trying to _stop _having sex with her not ask her out on a soddin' date."

"Why not? You're both attractive, intelligent and you both have tempers that seem to clash. And apparently she's good in the sack to the point where you can't get off on other women. So why not just _ask her out_?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're useless, Blaise. I'm not asking, Granger _out_."

"Alright. Then there's only one solution. Keep having sex with her."

Draco snorted.

"I don't know how that'll be possible. She thinks I'm the plague now."

"She thought you were the plague before. What you need to do is remind her why she had sex with you in the first place. Use that charm Malfoys are supposed to be famous for."

Draco cocked an eyebrow and sighed. Was he really going to try and woo a mudblood back into his bed? If his father or anyone else learned about this he would be humiliated.

OoOoOo

Hermione was almost three months ahead of her schoolwork. Which meant she would have more time to work on Head duties and prepare for her future after Hogwarts. Many assumed she would become an Auror but her interests were in medicine and preparing to become a Healer, which meant that her final year at Hogwarts would be very important for her future.

She didn't have time to worry about bloody Malfoy and his advances and random tarts.

What she needed to do right now was study, she'd deal with Malfoy when their Head duties required it. Which would be in a week's time. They had to change prefect shifts after all.

She wasn't sure how that was going to work, especially since they were avoiding each other as much as possible and Malfoy spent every opportunity shagging someone.

Hermione pulled off her uniform and pulled on a pink tank top and boy shorts. She pulled out several of her quills and parchment and moved back into the common room. She was confident that she wouldn't see Malfoy since every time he came back from class he immediately went to his room and called up some bimbo to shag.

That day she was wrong.

He was sitting on the couch with one of her textbooks in his hands. He looked up as soon as she entered and smirked seductively. Hermione sighed hoping it would not be one of _those _days again like the first day back from school.

"Hello, Granger." He said smoothly and she ignored him opting to study from one of her other books instead.

Draco didn't care. His eyes traveled down the length of her exposed legs and lingered on the curves of her breast. He licked his lips and stood up and sat across from her, his eyes burrowing into her ducked head.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. Don't you have some pureblood you should be shagging right now?" Hermione barked turning the page in her book.

Draco said nothing as his face remained blank while he watched her. Hermione continued reading but realized she was skimming the same page passage. The fourth time this happened she slammed the book down.

"Stop. Okay Malfoy? Just stop." Hermione said sternly and looked up at him.

"We can be adults about this, okay Malfoy? We have to work together so we should just be civilized and try not to incite anger in each other okay? The year will be over and then we're done with each other." Hermione continued.

"What if I don't want to be done with you?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"I-what?"

"You heard me, Granger." He said and leaned forward across the table, his fingers lightly stroked the back of her hand as he looked at her.

"Malfoy, stop-"

He was across the table before she could continue. His hand gripped her wrist, the other pulled her forward by cupping her neck and in an instance he was kissing her and Hermione remembered that day she had tried to bury in the past.

He _knew _how to kiss and the bastard knew it. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and plunged into her hungrily, hissing against her lips as his tongue battled hers attempting to fuse with her. Hermione moaned and the hand around her neck drifted down across her neck and over her shoulder. Hermione purred into his skin and then suddenly pushed him off and pushed herself away from the table.

Her books and parchment fell onto the floor and Draco groaned in frustration.

"Stop soddin' fighting me. You're driving me barmy, Granger." Draco hissed standing up and stalking forward.

"I told you before it was only one night and no more than that! I'm not one of your whores and-and why would you be coming back to me anyway? I'm just a mudblood, remember? Wouldn't you be humiliated if people knew? I don't understand." She was screeching.

"Keep your fucking voice down, Granger. You want all of Hogwarts to hear you?" Draco spat.

"Well stop trying to get me into bed with you. I can't deal with your games, Malfoy. I don't know what you're playing but I'm not standing for it-"

He cut her off by throwing her against the wall and kissing her hard, holding her face in his hands like a prison as he pummeled her mouth. She struggled against him but eventually succumbed to the bruising intensity of his kiss.

His hands fell over her body and gripped her hips and he vegan to grind against her with choked breaths of need. He picked her up like she was a doll until her hips were positioned over his. Automatically her legs wrapped around him and she groaned in response to the feel of his erection pressing against her heat.

"_You're fucking killing me." _Draco whispered against her lips and peppered kisses down her throat, his hands roamed her thighs and ended gripping the underside of her knees.

"We…really shouldn't-do this…." Hermione moaned as he bit the underside of her jaw, sucking the soft skin into his mouth.

"Don't _care. _Fuck, Granger. One more time, baby-wanna hear you scream again." He rumbled and Hermione mewed bucking underneath him.

"Just…one…more time." She conceded, her hands digging into his shoulders.

Draco growled before lifting her around the waist and carrying her to his bedroom.

_There was no way he was going to do her __**just **__once._

_OoOoO_

What the hell am I doing?

Hermione had asked herself that question for weeks now.

If they were not arguing or collaborating on Head duties they were shagging like crazy.

Malfoy had a knack for getting under her skin and driving her insane and every time she tried to stop whatever the hell they were doing he found some way to get her in bed instead. It was becoming addictive, like smoking cigarettes for years and trying to suddenly quit cold turkey.

It wasn't working.

Hermione sighed and slowly slid out of bed. Behind her Draco grunted in discontent.

"Running off again, Granger?" He asked bitterly.

She didn't turn around. They would just get in an argument again and start shagging like crazy. The best way to deal with Draco was not to respond to him.

Draco growled in anger and got out of bed not caring about his nudity. Hermione continued dressing until his hands grabbed hers and he forced her to look up at him.

"Why're you always fucking running away. You can't pretend like we're not shagging each other black and blue every night, Granger." He growled and she forcefully withdrew her hand and ignored him starting to dress again.

Draco grabbed her clothes from her and threw them on the ground. Hermione glared at him and attempted to retrieve them but he grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her hard and hungry. She responded equally as forceful and then pushed him away from her, grabbing her clothes from the floor.

"What exactly would you want me to do? Cuddle? Don't pretend like we're a _couple, _Draco. We both know you'd be lying." She said hissing and instead of continuing to dress she simply walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Draco clenched his fist and threw a book from his desk at the door.

"Stupid bint!" He barked angrily although he knew what she said was true.

Exactly what did he want her to do? It wasn't like they were dating. She was still a mudblood. No matter how much he wanted her she was still a mudblood and not worth _anything. _And even if he did want her-what would his father and mother say? He would be the laughing stock of the pureblood community, as pitiful as the Weasleys._  
_

So what the hell did he want?

A part of him was mocking and laughed, because he knew what he wanted.

OoOoO


	4. THREE Infatuation

**I'm really happy to see that people enjoy this fic! I opened my email the other day and there were a lot of ALERTS, etc. I was very pleased. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!**

CHAPTER THREE

Infatuation

Four months of this game of fuck and don't tell.

Four months and it would have continued to be a silent relationship of sex, but fate didn't work that way. He had always known what he wanted and what he felt but only now was it eating him inside out.

She rolled away from him and he didn't protest this time as he usually did.

Instead he watched her collect her clothes from the floor and dress in silence, her face a mask of simple irritation. She bent down and her hair fell down her lovely, long neck and down past her shoulders. She turned to pick up her skirt and her breasts were pushed together by the action in a lovely display of cleavage. She always wore simple undergarments-a white cotton bra and panties, nothing ever exciting or out of the ordinary, always mundane.

Draco wondered sometimes if she did this to purposefully try to dissuade his lust or if she enjoyed regularity and simplicity. A part of him reasoned she probably just enjoyed simplistic regularity because it wouldn't matter what she wore. He would always know the gorgeous creature that laid underneath and he would always want her.

It came as a surprise, this need. They both had it, even if she refused to say anything, refused to acknowledge it he knew she had the same _need, _like a thirst being quenched, an intoxication that pulled at him each time she walked past. Every time he smelled honey and lemons, every time she looked at him. And then there was the distant pressure of possession. He didn't like the way the Weasel boy looked at her or any boy for that matter. He wanted to mark her, show the world that she was taken.

But then the world came back and he realized she was not a pureblood. Her veins were filled with dirt, any allegiance between them would be scoffed by the entire wizarding community and the shaky bond he possessed with his father would be forever cleaved. Not to mention what his mother would say, a woman who almost had even more prejudice than his father.

He had told himself that he would get bored of her that eventually he wouldn't crave her like this, but everyday he lost himself more and more. Drowned in something that felt like home every time she let him touch her.

They had a simple deal-what they did behind closed doors staid behind closed doors. This relationship was only physical and only temporary. They wouldn't disclose this, they wouldn't talk about it outside of the bedroom and they would pretend like nothing ever happened.

And it worked, for a while. Until he found himself watching her and saw her watching him in return. Exchanging glances that were like distant caresses. Perhaps he would have been happy leading this clandestine life. Perhaps. But he didn't realize what it meant when he didn't openly claim what he believed to be _his. _It meant that others would try to lay their claim.

If he hadn't seen the Weasel kiss her, if he hadn't seen that then maybe he would have let her walk away just as he usually did after they shagged. Maybe. But the question was burning in the pit of his stomach, somewhat like nausea and panic.

What would happen if he ever lost her? If someone else took her away from _him? _

"Hermione," He said softly and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you shagging Weasley?"

She stared at him, dressed in only her panties and a bra and her clothes hanging over her forearm. She didn't seem to register the question because she blinked several times and her face turned from surprise into a frown.

"I-what?"

Draco sighed.

"Are you fuckin' shagging, Weasley? I know you fuckin' heard me, Granger." Draco snapped suddenly self conscious for needing to ask the question, despite the feelings the question implied.

"I-what the hell is it any of your business anyway? Do you ask any of your other _bedmates _about their love life?" Hermione asked with one hand on her hip, probably unaware that she was still half naked.

Draco didn't. His eyes raked over her exposed form and she crossed her arms becoming self conscious. A pretty blush spread across her cheek, down over her neck and across the top of her breasts. It was one of the things he secretly adored about her. Even through her ire and confidence she had the audacity to blush, to be embarrassed and coy even when she was driving him crazy ripping at his skin with her nails and begging him to _"shag her harder."_

He didn't want any other man to experience what he had with her. He didn't want any man to taste her, touch her, have her cunny the way he did. He'd fuckin' kill Weasley before he let that nothing redhead have her.

"No. No I don't. But I've…never shagged a woman exclusively before either, Granger. Just answer my question. Why the hell can't you answer my question?" He hissed.

"Because it's none of your business who I'm with. We had a deal. We don't talk about this, we don't acknowledge this. So why would my relationship with Weasley be any of your business? It's not. I don't want this to be anything more than it is, Draco." She said sadly and slipped on her skirt.

Draco stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Instinctively she leaned into him and the hard nudging of his arousal pressed into her from behind. His breath sleeked over her neck and she moaned quietly as his hands drifted down her shoulders.

"I saw you kiss him. I don't like thinking that another man has touched you. I don't want any man to touch you." He whispered against her ear and bit down lightly at the lobe before pressing a kiss to the sensitive, hidden spot underneath her jaw.

"Why? Why're you even doing this?" She asked.

He paused and considered lying to her. Considered being cruel and telling her he just liked shagging, just liked her cunny and nothing else. But he didn't feel like lying, not when she was in his arms like this.

"Why are you?" He asked instead.

"Because I can't stop." She said truthfully.

"And you think I can?" His hands trailed across the top of her breast and then down her toned stomach. One hand dipped even further and past the waist of her skirt. He stopped at the lining of her panties-simple, cotton white-and she gasped as one finger whispered across her mound. Another finger followed, his thumb, and he tugged lightly at her golden curls before lightly slipping a finger across the lips of her mound.

"Tell me. Are you sleeping with him?" He asked pausing at her entrance.

"No." She said arching against his finger.

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me. He wanted something…I can't give him. And I told him-that I didn't want him…"

Draco sucked at the skin on her neck and grinded his hips against her. One finger slid into her and she cried out, arching her back and holding onto his other arm.

"Draco-oh-_unh…._"

"Why don't you want him?" He murmured and his finger pumped inside of her, in and out in a deep sensual rhythm that followed the thrust of his hips against her.

"B-because I…"

"Tell me." He urged and slipped another finger within her.

"Because I want _you. _You. I want…" He tilted her head back and kissed her, swallowing the words in a greedy hunger. His fingers pumped inside of her, envisioning the tight walls clenching his fingers stroking his hard cock, tightening around him as she came screaming.

"I want you." He confirmed, his tempo increased inside of her and she cried in pleasure as his fingers curled, pressing knowingly against her g-spot, pressing into her until her eyes rolled back and she felt like she would lift herself off of the floor.

She screamed and came convulsing on the end of his fingers.

He slipped out of her and brought his fingers to his lips, sucking them within his mouth with a moan of pleasure.

"Mmmm….you taste like honey. I love the way you taste, Hermione. You taste like you belong to me," He whispered and turned her around so she was facing him.

He buried his face in her neck, smelling the lemon scent coming from her hair and gripping her hips, pulling her against his arousal.

"Draco. I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Harry and Ron for Hogsmeade. I have to get dressed." She said moaning as his hands slipped up around her chest and undid her bra.

The plain article of clothing fell to the floor and he cupped her breast, circling her rosy pink nipples with his thumbs. His lips skated across her throat and collarbone affectionately, cherishingly. He had wanted her for years, he had felt this way for years and he had always been afraid of what this feeling meant. This obsession, this need and drowning intoxication that filled his eyelids with thoughts of her and blind fury at the thought that any man would dare touch her.

He needed her and he wasn't thinking when his hands roamed her skin and his mouth sucked the supple round breast. He wasn't thinking, he just let himself delve into the feelings of the moment like an emotional fool and he had never felt this way before. Never felt so damn lost.

"Don't go today. Stay with me." He begged huskily against her skin, grinding against her.

"I told them that I would go, Draco. I can't-"

"I love you." He choked out and his eyes widened at the voiced confirmation of his fears.

She stopped moving and looked at him as if he had hit her. Her mouth opened and then closed and she shook her head stepping backwards.

"What did you just say?"

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, looking away from her face. He didn't want to see that-fear, pity-.

"You know what I said." He barked angrily.

"I don't believe you!" She barked back in anger.

He turned back in surprise and growled hitting the wall with his open palm.

"Why the fuck would I lie to you, Granger? Huh?"

"Because you're sick. Because even after all these years you think it's funny to play with _us _mudbloods like puppets in a play and-"

He pushed her into the wall, his eyes filled with anger and his mouth baring pearl white teeth. He grabbed her jaw and held it, forcing her to look at her.

"You little _bitch. _You think I want you? You think I want to be further humiliated for needing a mudblood _nothing _who has done nothing but disgrace me since I've arrived at Hogwarts? You think I want to drown in you like this? Need you skin and taste and cunt? I can't even think of another woman besides you-I can't even fucking sleep without having your smell in my sheets you stupid little bitch you've fuckin' _ruined _me. You've ruined me!" He was screaming at the top of her lungs.

She looked at him horrified. He looked like he was willing to strangle her and a red blush of anger was beginning to crowd around his neck.

He kissed her. Bit her lip and forced his way into her mouth sucking on her tongue and exploring every crevice of her mouth with a needy intent. His hands grabbed her hips and he pushed her further up against the wall ripping off her panties with a savage growl. His cock bobbed ready against her thighs and he slid it up and down across her mound, holding her chin up to watch her face.

"I've wanted you for years, Hermione. I've wanted you for so long and I thought if I had you I'd be able to stop. But you fuckin' ruined me instead. I can't let any man ever touch you like this. Do you understand me? I can't let anyone but me have you." He begged against her mouth and she bucked in need against his teasing.

"Please, Draco. Unh, I need you in me." She moaned and he kissed her again his hands lifting her legs around his waist before ramming into her.

Her cunny was always wet. All he needed to do was whisper in her ear and she was practically coming for him. He loved that-loved knowing she was ready for him with just a word. And tight, hell she was tight. Every time he moved within her her tight, soft walls practically pushed him out and when he moved out she was so wet he practically slipped back in.

And _Merlin _her heat was good. Burning him, pulling his cock deeper into a flaming hot warmth that made him cry out every time in pleasure.

"_Draco.."_ She arched into him and he growled slamming into her hard, his balls slapping against her and she screamed out loud.

He slammed into her again and again and she met him thrust for thrust, raking her nails down his chest and screaming every time he filled her. He sucked her ear in his mouth and arched his hips, hitting her g-spot and smacking into her clit every time he slid back in. Soon she was squirming against the door, begging and scratching and biting the flesh of his neck and chest.

"Oooh, please-"

"Cor baby. Yes, tight cunny so good wanna shag you all night and day. Come for me, come, come, come-"

"DRACO!" She arched her hips and her entire body convulsed in bursts of pleasure.

Draco grunted and hummed against her lips, coming so hard he could see nothing but bright lights before his eyes.

He slumped against the door and slowly slid out of her, grunting in pleasure as her walls still clenched around his leaving member.

"I meant what I said," Draco whispered against her neck, hands still gripping her hips.

"It won't work out." Hermione whispered back.

"Probably not."

"If anyone found out we'd have hell from the wizarding community. Especially you-"

"Don't care."He said abruptly.

Hermione pulled away from him and frowned.

"I don't want to go public with this, Draco. I don't want to be in another relationship scrutinized by everyone who can read the newspaper."

"I can't promise anything. Especially if Weasley tries to kiss you again." He said and she laughed against his chest.

OoOo


End file.
